story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Marriage (NRV)
There are 42 marriage candidates to select from in Story of World: New Rainbow Village: 30 for male idols and 12 for female idols (see Characters section). The player can only marry special someone of their opposite gender, same-sex marriages do not exist in Pretty Country/''Story of World''. 'Requirements for Marriage' Before marrying someone, the player must met minimum requirements in order to make their spouse that they are ready for marriage: #Complete the whole game's plot. #Reach a Red Symbol colour (60,000 LP). #View 4 of the person's love events. #Have a minimum friendship of 30,000 LP with the person's family. #House must be upgraded to larger size. #Be in Year 2 or later. 'Friendship' Main article: Friendship (NRV) If the player wants to have a husband or wife, they need to work on raising that person's friendship level. When the player talks to a candidate, they will see a coloured heart next to their portrait The coloured symbol will tell players how affectionate is a person towards them. *Germanic: Edelweiss *Latin: Rose *Nordic: Snowflake *May or Dakota: Daisy *Slavic: Sunflower *Asian: Cherry Blossom A red heart colour will appear when the player has earned 60,000 SP (Symbol Points). As the player give gifts and talk to a person, his or her heart heart colour will change. There are 10 symbol color stages. 'Heart Events' The heart events are very similar to Story of World: Magical Academy (game), with a few differences. 'Confession' When your chosen sweetheart has reached at least Yellow Heart, the player will get a call from Mr. Sean, telling them to go to the school around Monday to Friday at 12:00. The player will receive a Ring there, allowing them to confess their feelings. If late, Mr. Sean will call about why are you late. However, the player will not lose Symbol Points with him; Mr. he can ask to come again later. Giving the Ring will make the player and their spouse officially become a couple. After the player has given their chosen person a Ring, they cannot see Love Events for any other marriage candidates. Then wait until around 10:00 on Saturday or Sunday. The cut-scene will take place by the queen's castle. The bachelor(ette) will accept your promise gift during castle scene. The confession will last one hour, and you return to your house after the event is over. If the player chooses to marry Nao, her love confession will take place inside player's house, where they face each other whilst sitting together on the sofa. That mysterious princess doesn't want Rainbow Queen to know that she is dating someone! 'Breakup' Once the two of us become sweethearts, a Breakup event can start to occur. To do this, the player needs to have him/her at a Purple Heart or less, which they can do by giving the person bad gifts (at least Horror). After 2 weeks have elapsed, walk into your sweetheart's house and talk to him/her. Instead of a normal dialogue, the player sweetheart will say that they aren't meant to be together. We then go to café where the outcome of our breakup is decided. If you don't want to breakup, one will lose 1000 SP but remain sweethearts. If do, the player will lose 3000 SP and be free to woo another candidate. 'Getting Back Together' If the player wants to get back together, they do not necessary need to go through heart events again. The player's ex-sweetheart must be at a Blue Heart only and not more than the mentioned required heart color. Upon exiting own house in one morning on a normal Sunny day, after 1 month has passed by, a cut-scene will automatically begin as the protagonist says they miss their ex-sweetheart and wants to get back together. The protagonist will call their ex-sweetheart on phone, then the ex-sweetheart will respond in surprise of one really said that, before deciding he or she has to think about it. The scene that follows will always take place by the church altar, and has a procedure similar to Ring Confession. The player's ex-sweetheart will ask if they want to get back together. Say the 1st option ("Sure, we can...") and it will make you and your ex return to being sweethearts. If you choose the 2nd option ("Let's just be friends."), your ex will forget all about it, but the player themselves will not gain sadness and their LP (Love Points) with that person will not decrease. It is possible for the player's ex-sweetheart to express this feeling even after one became involved with a different bachelor(ette). 'House Expansion' No marriage candidate is going to live at that tiny Small House you started in. Another thing before the player can propose marriage they must increase the size of own idol house to There are 4 house expansions for this game. The construction of Medium House requires 30 Hardwood Lumber, 3 Mithril, 5 Glass, and 10.000 Cash. That can be done by Kasper, the owner of a real estate shop. 'Additional things' 'Flower Jewel' The Flower Fairy only appears on sunny evenings after you already built the Medium House. When the player wakes up, they will receive a Phone Call from Lovelyn, who tells them that tonight is a good chance to see if the Flower Fairy appears. Walk into the beach around 18:00 to receive a Flower Jewel from the Flower Fairy. It will automatically be added to the key items in your bag. A date hasn't been set yet, and what are you trying to wear? 'Wedding Clothes' Looks like you have to engage Rani's fashion sense to obtain clothes for our wedding. Walk into the fashion store when Rani is inside to see a cut-scene where you ask her about some wedding clothes. The fashionista is more than willing to craft the wedding dress and tuxedo you will wear during the ceremony. Rune volunteers to craft a new sewing kit for his twin sister, but needs 3 Ruby Ore (not 3 refined Ruby) to complete it. The player will also be tasked with getting the items Rani needs to craft your wedding outfit. She will request 2 Great Suffolk Wool and 2 Great Silky Fur. Luckily talking to them again will remind the player what they are assigned to collect. *Ruby Ore can be found by jumping to floors 52-70 and 81-100 in the mine. Just hit the ore nodes with hammer to locate the requested ore. Collect 3 Orichalcum Ore and keep them in your bag, as you can't hand over the ore until one has both his requested ore and Rani's wool. *Suffolk Wool comes from Suffolk Sheep and Donkey Fur comes from Donkey. Rani specifically wants Great-quality products and will not accept higher quality such as Supreme or Miracle. After the player has collected 3 Orichalcum Ore, 2 Great Suffolk Wool, and 2 Great Donkey Fur in their bag, go back into the fashion store when Rani is inside. She will appreciate the player for those materials and tell them to return in 7 days. One week later, go back into the fashion store, where Rani will hand over the wedding attire she crafted for our ceremony. 'Proposal' Once you have completed all marriage requirements, find your chosen sweetheart and hand over the Flower Jewel. The two of us will go to the beach, where we can say several romantic sentences as our proposal. After the beach cut-scene, the player will go to their sweetheart's family to announce our intent to marry. Some candidates do not have any family, so after we propose the cut-scene ends with protagonist appearing inside their house. If the Flower Jewel request is rejected, it means all of the marriage requirements are not completed yet. Double check each one of the requirements, as this game won't allow players to marry their special someone until they cleared all. 'Wedding Ceremony' The wedding itself will take place 7 days after you've proposed. If our wedding is going to fall on the same day as a seasonal festival or townspeople's birthday, it will be pushed back by 1 day. Once the party is over, the two of us are standing standing by the school lobby, where the player's sweetheart, now spouse, asks what name you would like him/her to call one from now on. The player can type in their original name, sweetie, dear, or whatever name they can think of. Later on evening, we will spend our honeymoon at the beach. Afterwards, the day will end then the player is forced to go to sleep and wake up next morning. Category:Game Guide